Earth Energy
Introduction The Energy of Minerals. From soft sands to dense metals, Earth Energy is the source of it in the ne''Twork universe. Earth Energy is similar to Water Energy in the sense that it has multiple Forms that it can take on. It has an even greater degree of flexibility in comparison, allowing for one with the ability to create it a large set of possibilities to make use of. Specific Properties Earth Energy is made to be like what the earth is made out of, and as such, has several Forms to represent each of these general types of earth. The four forms of Earth Energy are Sand, Stone, Steel and Ex-Metal. '''Sand Form' In Sand Form, Earth Energy is at its softest and lightest Form, being composed of grains of sand-like Physical-M Energy that is golden brown-like in color. It is somewhat similar to Liquid Form Water Energy in this Form, as it can slide into small spaces due to its granular nature. While small, the individual grains are slightly dense, so being hit with it still has some effect on the target. Stone Form In Stone Form, Earth Energy takes on a more hardened state, being dark orange in color and having a rough, rocky texture. Its composition is like that of actual stones, being tightly packed together and difficult to break barehanded. It is the most common Form of Earth Energy to be found in the ne''Twork universe, as the majority of most planets are composed of it. This Form of Earth Energy can withstand any form of melee offense with 200 Strength or less. This quality of sturdiness makes it pretty useful for both offensive and defensive purposes, as its dense nature can cause notable damage when struck against living beings. '''Steel Form' In Steel Form, Earth Energy is even denser than its Stone Form. The appearance is like that of a light blue metal, possessing a smooth texture to accentuate its metallic appearance. If created with a blade-like shape, Steel Form Earth Energy is quite dangerous as it can cut through nearly any Physical-M Energy based substance that is less dense than itself. Steel Form Earth Energy is even harder to break through than Stone Form, having a resistance to melee forms of offense under 500 Strength. Steel Form Earth Energy also possesses some unique quirks with how it is affected by certain Elemental Energy Types. When struck with Fire Energy below 2000 Ignit, the thermal power generated is temporarily stored within its metallic composition, creating a form of “heating rod” that increases its offensive capabilities. Fire Energy of a higher Ignit will cause it to melt. Lightning Energy up to 200 Shox also lacks the ability to cause damage to this Form of Earth Energy at all, as it will travel through it like a lightning rod due to being conductive to it. Lightning Energy of a higher Shox will completely destroy this Form of Earth Energy. Ex-Metal Form The last form of Earth Energy, Ex-Metal Form, is its strongest Form, and is also the rarest Form of it. It is above all previously mentioned Forms in density, strength, and usability. It resembles a refined Steel Form of Earth Energy, only it is dark blue in color instead of light blue. Ex-Metal Form Earth Energy is currently known to be indestructible, as no form of offense has managed to cause damage to it, much less destroy it. Lifespan Regardless of Form, Earth Energy does not remain in existence forever when created from an Earth EnerGene; it has a life span of about 10 Time Steps. Once this period of time has passed after the creation of Earth Energy, it dissipates into nothingness. EnerGene Information Structure An Earth EnerGene possesses five Energy Slots: Fuze, Tera-1, Tera-10, Tera-100, and Tera-1000. The Fuze Energy Slot accepts Heat Energy, which is used to combine units of Earth Energy together into one “mass”, so to speak. In a Normal Earth EnerGene, the Fuze slot requires 20 units of Heat Energy to activate. All Tera Energy Slots accept Physical-F (P-F) Energy, with each one contributing to the density of the created Earth Energy. The number associated with each Tera slot represents how much P-F Energy is needed to meet its activation requirement in a Normal Earth EnerGene. At higher EnerGene Levels, the names of the Tera Energy Slots do not change, but the total amount of P-F Energy to meet its requirement does scale according to standard EnerGene rules. EnerGene Level Differences The amount of Earth Energy produced from a single Earth EnerGene is equal to 3500 cm3 times the Power Expression of its EnerGene Level.Category:Energy Category:Elemental Energy Group